I'm Fallin'
by peanutbutterpickle22
Summary: Beck & Tori are finally together! Jade gets mad and goes to Switzerland for 5 years. When she comes back, will she ruin Beck & Tori's relationship? **Bori story** **Name Change**  Please Review! Dont Swear. Thanks!**COMPLETE** peanutbutterpickle22
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fanfiction ever! i am kinda new to this, so i would love some feedback. i know its not that good, but i'm still learning. PLEASE review. some parts are kind of confusing in some of the other chapters, so i'll help explain along the way. anyways, the more reviews i get, the faster i'll update. Thanks! **

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before. And I don't care what they say anymore 'cause I'm fallin', fallin', finally fallin', fallin'. _

BeckPOV

We posed, center stage, staring into each other's eyes. 'Snap out of it, Beck! Your girlfriend is standing right over there! Jade, remember?' the voice inside my head was screaming, louder than ever before. I could feel Jade's eyes burning a hole into the back of my neck.

The curtain dropped. I was still frozen. Something about her eyes. "Beck? Beck?" Tori was trying to get me to snap out of it. I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.

I knew Jade was probably in a fit of jealousy right now. Tori's arms were wrapped around my neck. "What was that for?" Tori asked, obviously confused. "BECK!" uh-oh. Jade spun me around and punched me. Hard. Right in the stomach.

"UGHHHH!" I cried in agony, clutching my stomach as I collapsed on the floor in pain. Jade stormed off, flames in her eyes. "Beck!" Tori screamed, "are you OK?" "Yea, I'm fine. Just…bruised a little," I tried to stand up but it hurt too much "or a lot." I said, a little jokingly. "Beck…" Tori said, obviously lost in thought, "why did you kiss me?" I stood up quickly ignoring the pain. "I…um—"I said, stuttering "I…I…I have to go." I grabbed my jacket and backpack, and ran out of the school.

I drove home, ran into my RV and sank down into my bed. I just needed some time to think things over. I just sat and thought for awhile, crying because of the pain in my stomach.

I lifted my shirt. A big, purple bruise was directly in the middle of my stomach. I gasped a little at the sight of it. I put my shirt back down, terrified of the pain. I just sat and stared at my ceiling for what seemed like about 20 minutes. It wasn't a very amusing roof. I heard a loud knock at my door and sat up quickly, then clutched my stomach. Then I heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"Beck…?"

**A/N Thanks for reading! Review please! ~peanutbutterpickle22**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers on the last chapter! I hope you will like this one as well!**

BeckPOV

I swear my heart skipped a beat. I started shaking. I held my breath. My throat went dry over the question lingering in the air 'who was on the other side of that door?'

"BECK?" I still didn't know who it was. Was it Tori? No, Tori would never yell at me like that, ever. It sounded like Jade. I caught my breath, and, with a wavering voice, squeaked out, "Who is it?" Next came my most feared response.

"It's Jade. Now come open the door right now before I break it down!" Gulp. I slowly rose, my stomach aching. The pain. The agonizing pain that the girl on the other side of that door had caused.

I crept over to the door, shaking like crazy. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I didn't want Jade thinking I was afraid of her, even though I was. I opened the door slowly. Jade stormed inside, uninvited. She sat on my bed and faced me. I pulled up a chair and sat down. "Why are you here?" I asked. "'Cause I need to ask you something." She replied, bitterness hinting in her voice. "What?" I asked, still nervous and a little scared. "Do you love Tori?" she asked, and my breath caught in my throat.

'Yes! Of course! I always have! Ever since the day she spilled coffee on my favorite shirt.' I thought. But I couldn't say that. Not to Jade's face at least. I thought about what to say for a minute, and then squeaked out, "m-mm-maybe." "Wrong answer!" Jade yelled furiously. She got up to leave. She paused for a minute, and then spun around again to face me. "Oh, and I'm moving to Switzerland." I was struck by shock. "Why?" I asked, but I had a couple pretty good guesses. (**A/N the Switzerland part was my friend's idea. Honestly, I was going to have her stay.)**

"Because I can't be around you anymore," she began, a little irritated, "every time I see you with Tori, I'm going to want to punch you…again. And, I don't want to get in the way of your 'oh so perfect' life. Goodbye, Beck." She turned again to leave, her hand reaching towards the door. I had to think fast, before she left for good, "But wait! Jade! I still love you! I just love Tori too." She turned around again, and I thought for a moment that she might change her mind about leaving."You can't be with us both! So choose, me…or Tori?" I thought about it for a minute, which was obviously too long for Jade. "I thought so." With that, she spun and left, leaving me in a daze, still trying to process it all.

Only a couple minutes after Jade had stormed off, I heard a knock at my door. "Go away Jade!" I yelled, not wanting to talk to her after our…I guess, fight. There was a long pause. Hmm, this knock was lighter, gentler…Tori? "It's Tori," said the voice on the other side of the door. I knew it. I sprang up and quickly and opened the door. There stood Tori. She looked about as good as I did, but she was still as beautiful as ever. "Hey Tori," I said, what brings you here?" "Can we talk?" she asked, sounding a little nervous. "Of course!" I said, maybe a little over excitedly. She walked in and sat down cross-legged on the floor. I sat down in front of her, so we were face-to-face and knee-to-knee.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, looking her in the eye. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked. I probably should've expected that, but for some reason I didn't. My eyes dropped to the floor. "I…I don't know. I guess I just got…caught up in the moment." I peeked up at her, to see her reaction. I could tell she didn't believe me. I didn't blame her. I didn't believe myself either. I looked back down at the floor. Tori grabbed my chin and lifted my head so I was looking her in the eyes. "Do you love me?" a smile spread across my face.

"Yes. YES! A million times yes!" She looked down, and for a moment I regretted saying that. That's when I realized she was hiding a smile. She had let go of my chin. I slid around behind her and pulled her into my lap. I looked her in the eye and said, "Do you love me?"

**A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! I have an 'ice day' today, so there might be another chapter later as well. ~peanutbutterpickle22**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about the not updating lately. My parents don't really 'approve' of the online writing thing, so I like to wait until I'm home alone to write this stuff. Hope you like it! Btw, if you have any questions, ask away. I'll PM you or answer them in my next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I've forgotten to do this for the past to chapters, so better late than never! I don't own Victorious, I probably never will. But I'm working on it :D hehee. **

I looked up into his loving eyes. I knew my answer right away, I really did. I didn't have to think for even a second. But the words were stuck in my throat. I was caught for words. I didn't know what to say.

I could see the worry in his eyes. The worry that I was going to reject him, leaving him in the dust. I had to say something, and fast. He started to tense up, and work me out of his lap. "Stop!" I said, and he looked at me, obviously confused, but with a glimmer of hope tinting his eyes. "I do love you! I really do! I just couldn't find the right words. "A smile slowly spread across his face. He leaned in to kiss me. It was unlike any kiss ever before. It felt so natural, so right. But then…

JadePOV

I slowly walked up to Beck's RV, prepared to say goodbye, ask him to forgive me. Maybe even take me back…? Probably not. He loved Tori. I would have to deal with that. I knocked on the door, my stomach doing flip flops, my heart beating violently. No answer. The door was unlocked, so I pulled it open and walked inside. What I saw I couldn't believe.

Beck was sitting on the floor… with Tori…and she was in his lap…and they were kissing. I died a little inside. My heart skipped a beat I swear.

"BECK!" I yelled, furiously. Even though I knew he loved her, and we broke up, I still felt a sharp sting of jealousy.

BeckPOV

Crap! Jade just walked into my RV…while I was kissing Tori! This was not good at all. I jumped up, forgetting about Tori for a minute. Jade ran out crying. I grabbed Tori's hand, helping her up. I looked at her worriedly, as if she could tell me what to do.

She looked at me and said, "It's OK. Go after her. I'll still be here when you're back." "Thanks, you're the best!" I said, before kissing her on the forehead. I sprinted out the door to find Jade. I expected that she would've run home. I was about to get in my car and drive, when I heard sobs coming from behind my RV. I went around to the back of my RV. Sure enough, there was Jade, head in hands, crying her eyes out.

I sat down beside her, and put my arm around her shoulder. I looked her square in the eyes and whispered, "It's all going to be OK. I'm with Tori now, but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

She stared at me for a minute, sadness coating her eyes. I half-expected her to kiss me. But, she didn't. Then, she whispered back, "I understand. You love Tori more. Just remember, I will always love you, no matter what." I stood up, shocked, and she followed, "I am leaving for Switzerland in a couple of hours. Goodbye, Beck. I will be back in 5 years. Tell Tori and everyone else I say goodbye." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned and left. 'Wow' I thought 'she's never been this nice before'. I walked back inside, still in a daze.

"Beck…" I had completely forgotten that Tori was still her, "are you OK?" Tori asked me, sounding very worried. "Yea, I'm fine. Just a little…confused," I thought for a minute, leaving a silence lingering around us, "Jade's moving to Switzerland for 5 years…she says goodbye." Tori just sat down beside me, her fingers intertwined with mine. She fell asleep against me, hand in hand.

ToriPOV

I woke up the next morning, still in Beck's RV. I was in his bed. He was sprawled out on the floor. I slipped out of bed and curl up next to him, using his chest as a pillow. He slowly woke up. He wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand resting on my stomach. We just lay there for awhile, and I grabbed onto his hand. I wished I could stay there forever.

I realized my parents must be worried sick. I hadn't called them last night, and obviously not this morning. I called home and told my parents that I was alright; I had just fallen asleep at my friend's house. Then, I told Beck that I had to go. He gave me a quick kiss. I pulled away reluctantly, then got up and left, so that I could get dressed and ready for school.

**A/N Sorry about the OOC-ness of Jade in this chapter. It will be explained in a later chapter. Hope you liked it! ~peanutbutterpickle22 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

BeckPOV

I waited out by the front door of the school for Tori. When she got there, I greeted her with a "Hello, gorgeous," and a kiss on the forehead. She blushed, which I thought was adorable.

I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked into the school. Many kids were giving us confused glances, but we ignored them. I dropped Tori off at her locker before going to my own. Next thing I know, I was sitting in Sikowitz's class, being pummeled by questions.

"Where's Jade?"

"Is she coming back?"

"Did you break up with her?"

"Since when are you dating Tori?"

Tori's face was buried in my shoulder, because she was overwhelmed with the storm of questions. I took a deep breath and answered all their questions with one quick reply,

"Jade moved to Switzerland for 5 years. I broke up with her yesterday, and then got together with Tori. Happy?"

Andre, Cat, Rex, Robbie and Sinjin just stared in shock, taken aback by my sudden outburst. Andre stormed off, looking sort of angry. I have no idea why, though. I slouched back into my chair and Tori lifted her head.

_RING-RING-RING_. Thank you! Saved by the bell.

That was how most of the beginning of the year went. By the second half, things had cooled over. Everyone had gotten used to the idea of Jade being gone. Except for Andre. He still looked angry. I still have no idea why, every time someone asked him, he looked up, flames in his eyes, and said, "I'm NOT mad."

The year was pretty normal. At least, what's normal for HA. We had a couple of plays. Had our normal classes. Sikowitz didn't wear any shoes. HE drank out of a coconut. Same old, same old.

The real drama came after graduation; about a year after Jade had left and I started dating Tori. 1 down, 4 to go. I continuously called and texted Tori, with no response. I started to get worried.

What was going on? Did I do something wrong… my mind trailed off…uh-oh…did she want to break up?

I was merely daydreaming when I snapped into action. I threw on my shoes and sprinted out the door. I didn't even bother driving. I ran all the way to Tori's house, heart pounding. I stepped up to her door, trying to catch my breath. I reached up to her doorbell.

_DING-DONG._

I stood on my heels, waiting for someone to come to the door. I heard footsteps, and the sound of the door being unlocked. The door opened slowly. It was Tori. I could tell she had been crying.

"Beck!" she threw her arms around my neck, "I'm so glad you're here!"

She broke down in tears. I picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"What's wrong, babe? Are you OK?" I looked around, "Is anyone else home?"

"No, I'm home alone…Beck, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? Are you OK?"

She looked up at me, a little worried…"Beck," she began, her eyes snapping down to the floor, "I'm…pregnant."

**A/N OK, I know I kind of babbled a little bit in some parts, but when I wrote this, it was kind of late at night, and I tend to babble when I'm tired…and now I'm babbling again… Anyways. Thanks for reading, hope you like it!**

**Liviblueeyes: You have to read and find out! **

**~peanutbutterpickle22 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

ToriPOV

Beck just stared at me for a moment. He looked shocked…then scared…then…mad? His jaw dropped to the floor. Nope. He looked FURIOUS.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat on the couch.

"I know you heard me, so I'm not repeating myself," I replied, rather calmly. Yea, I may have sounded calm, but inside, I was dying. Beck never got this mad. Ever. He started pacing.

"Beck?" I said, "Are you OK?" I was worried. He looked at me, a little intimidatingly **(A/N Yeah, that's not a word. But I used it anyways (: hehe)**. This was the first time I had ever even been slightly afraid of Beck.

"How did this happen?" He asked, practically screaming.

"Uhh, I think you know that." He stopped pacing, and raised his eyebrow, "…right." He continued his pacing.

"Look, Beck, you need to calm down so we can talk-" I was cut off by Beck, daggers in his eyes.

"CALM DOWN? You just told me you're," his voice dropped, even though no one was home, "_pregnant _and you want me to _calm down_?"

And with that, he stormed off, leaving me in a daze. I dragged myself up to my bedroom, and cried myself to sleep.

BeckPOV

I walked back to my RV, sulking. I sank down into my bed. What had I done? I was really mad, but did I have to take it out on Tori? I tried calling her…no answer. I felt terrible. I brought my knees to my chest, head and hands and thought it over for a minute…maybe it wasn't so bad… I have a kid…wait a minute…I have a _kid! _

If it was a boy, I could teach him to play baseball, and help him with his girl troubles when he got older. If it was a girl, I could sit front row at her dance recitals, being the loudest dad there. I could beat up any guy who broke my baby girl's heart. I could teach them how to drive when they got older, regardless of their gender. They could go to HA like Tori and I did, carry on the tradition. It was bound to happen one day, why not today?

Man, I'm so stupid! I wanted to run over to Tori's house right away to apologize, hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be OK. But I figured she would be asleep. And heartbroken…dangit…it would have to wait until tomorrow.

The next morning, I got up extra early. I drove over to Tori's house at 7:00 a.m. I figured I would probably wake her up, but I didn't care. I rang the doorbell again, this time with better intentions. Tori answered the door again.

Yep. I had woke her up. Her hair was a mess, she was still in her PJs, and she was wearing no make-up and had on a robe. She was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Hey beautiful," she blushed and smirked a little, "can we talk?" She shrugged and let me in. I sat down on the couch and she sat facing me.

"Look, Tori. I'm not proud of the way I acted yesterday. I was confused, scared and tired. I didn't mean a word of any of what I said." She looked at me, as if she was deciding whether or not to forgive me.

"Okay." I thought for a minute, puzzled.

"Okay?" There was a long pause.

"OK, I forgive you," she replied smirking a little. She put her hand on my chest, pushing me jokingly, "But, if you EVER scare me like that again, I might not be so fast to decide."

I swear I looked like an idiot with that big goofy smile on my face, but I could care less. I couldn't trust my words right now. "Mhm," was all I managed to squeak out, before kissing her gently on the lips. "I swear Tori, I will never get mad at you for anything that stupid ever again," I whispered against her lips. I reluctantly pulled away. I could see fear in her eyes. A lot of it.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, nervously. Her eyes wandered the room for a minute before they finally came to a rest on mine.

"I still haven't told my parents yet. Or Trina. Or anybody really. Just you…and Cat." I looked at her sympathetically for a moment and finally said,

"It's all OK. They'll get through it, just like I did." She looked at me, tears pricking at her eyes, about to pour over,

"You really think so?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I know so." She looked at me smiling, her lip quivering.

Then came those tears.

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you guys loved this chapter as well!**

**Ramy4eva211-you just made my day. Like, seriously 33**


	6. Reply to review: lillli

**OK, this is for lillli to read. I didn't feel like updating a chapter, but her review was bugging me. Here goes: OK, did you even read the entire other chapters? They had been together for a WHOLE YEAR. I'm not that stupid to make her pregnant after one day. Actually read the WHOLE writing next time. Thanks have a nice day! Hope you like the rest…**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N OK, this chapter is kind of short, but I haven't had much time to write, and I am having a bit of writer's block. Feel free to hand out some ideas. Thanks! Hope you like it!**

ToriPOV

I told my parents when they got home from their mini-vacation thing. They were definitely not OK with it. They did not get over it. I swear, my dad was about to slap me. Either that, or he wanted to kill Beck…I'm not really sure.

I don't blame them. I was 3 months pregnant and just now told them. I was so not in the position to judge.

They told me to just go to my room. They said we would talk later. I think that was just an excuse so they wouldn't hit me. Trina didn't seem to care at all. I sulked up to my room and sank into my bed. I was scared.

I called Beck. He was the only person I could really trust right now. By the time he answered the phone, I was crying a little bit. I guess he could tell.

"Hey, Beck" I could barely talk, choking on my tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked, over the phone. Just hearing his sweet, loving voice made calmed me and made me feel a lot better.

"I told my parents," I began slowly, "The…um…weren't OK with it. And I don't think they will ever get over it. My dad looks like he's about to slap me." There was a long pause.

"Do you want to come over here so we can talk?" He asked. I wanted to. So, so bad. But, I knew my parents would never let me out of the house.

"I wish I could, Beck. I really do. But, my parents won't let me out of their sight. Besides, I'm getting kind of tired, so I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Okay, you go to sleep," he said, a little upset, "But remember, if you need to talk, I'm always here…I love you."

He hung up the phone before I got to answer. "I love you, too" I whispered to no one. I lie down on my, just staring at the ceiling… I was in for a looooong night…

BeckPOV

I felt sooooo bad. I didn't mean to get Tori pregnant. And never once in a million years did I think that they would freak out like that about it. I just hoped things would cool over.

***Next Day (still BeckPOV) ***

Yeah. Hoping doesn't work. At all. I got a call from Tori. She was in tears. I could guess what had happened, but I asked anyway.

"They…they kicked me out!" She cried, and then burst into even more tears.

"That's terrible!" …now I feel even worse, "Do you want to come over? You could spend the night tonight, and tomorrow we could ask Cat if you could stay over her house until things cool over."

"OK, I'll be right there, I already started walking."

We hung up, and I made myself a bed on the floor. My actual bed was small, and I decided Tori should sleep on it for the night. I could take the floor for one night.

Tori showed up at my house not too much longer later, tears streaming down her face. She took on step inside, set down her things, and collapsed against me, crying into my shoulder.

When she finally calmed down, she was tired, so she went to bed. I kissed her on the cheek, said goodnight and lie down on my floor-bed.

It was almost completely silent. The only sound was crickets chirping. The moon was shining through the window, landing on Tori's beautiful face.

"Beck…" Tori said, tiredly.

"Yeah?" I asked, half-asleep.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too, Tori."

**A/N Thanks for reading! Review, review, review! **

**lillli: It's OK, I forgive you! I was just a little bugged that you didn't read the whole thing. But it's fine now. Forgiven and forgotten. Hope you liked this chapter(: **

**kana117: OK, I'll try to do that in future chapters. I didn't read your review until after I wrote this, so sorry if you're still confused. Thanks for the feedback! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and probably never will…which kinda sucks…anyway…I forget what I was gonna say… that's embarrassing…**

**A/N Hey! I'm back! Sorry again about not updating. I'm having a little writer's block. This chapter is really just a filler chapter. Sorry for the shortness of it. Feel free to PM me, or comment your ideas:D that would help A LOT. Thanks!**

ToriPOV

When I awoke the next morning in Beck's RV, the first thing I did was wake Beck up. He was very reluctant to get up, but I eventually dragged him out of his 'bed'. I asked him where his phone was, so I could call Cat, but he stopped me.

"Why don't you move in with me?" he asked, and I was kind of shocked.

"Well…Yeah! I'd love to! But, you can't sleep on the floor every night…" I knew what he was probably going to say, I just wanted to hear the words from his mouth.

"It's OK, we can share the bed, it's big enough for two people," he answered. I blushed slightly and smiled, then leaned in to kiss him.

BeckPOV

'Yay! Tori's going to move in with me!' I thought to myself, as I felt Tori's lips move against mine. But then something hit me. Not a literal thing, but a thought. Where would the kid sleep when he, or she, came? I pulled away reluctantly and asked Tori.

"I…I don't know," She replied, glancing around my (very small) RV, "There doesn't seem to be any more room for them to sleep."

I sighed. Then, I remembered something Cat had told me right before graduation.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, and Tori jumped at my sudden outburst, "remember what Cat said the day before graduation?" Tori obviously didn't remember, so I continued, "She said she was moving in with Robbie…and there was an empty house right across the street, for real cheap, too!"

"That's great!" Tori exclaimed.

I had a ton of money saved up from all my acting and stuff, and same with Tori. Together, we had way more than enough to buy the house. We bought it and moved in not too much longer later. Cat and Robbie came over to welcome us not a moment after we first set foot in our new home.

"This is going to be great!" Cat exclaimed, throwing herself into our arms, happy as usual, "My two best friends moving in across the street!"

Cats was pregnant as well, so our kids would be born around the same time, give or take a couple weeks. She was right…this was going to be great!

**A/N Hope you liked it!**

**kana117: Hope you had an easier time understanding this one! **

**OK, this I going to sound kind of stupid, but can someone please tell me what a 'one-shot' is? I'm reeeeally confused:/ hahaa. Thanks! OH! And I might change the title to 'I'm falling' because there are like 3 or 4 others called 'Finally falling'. So, look out for the change!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Probably not. Ever**

**A/N OK, this chapter is REALLY short, but it's really just a filler. Sorry about not updating lately, my mom took my ipod, and my draft was on it…not very smart…anyways I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, maybe even later today. Hope you like it! **

ToriPOV

Not too long after I moved in with Beck, maybe a month or so afterwards,

(You counting here? About 5 months preg.)

I woke up to a huge surprise. Well, it wasn't a surprise at first, but it was later. I got up, took a shower, got dressed, same old same old. But, when I walked downstairs, Beck wasn't there making breakfast like usual. I was getting kind of worried.

BeckPOV

I snuck back into the house, figuring Tori was looking for me. I crept inside. Her back was facing me. Perfect. I pulled a small box out of my pocket and got down on my knee, careful not to make a sound.

(You following me here?)

"Will you marry me?" I said, and Tori spun around, her face lighting up.

"Yes!" She screamed she jumped into my arms and I kissed her on the cheek. I carried her up to our room and sat her down on the bed.

"You scared me half to death!" Tori exclaimed, punching me lightly on the shoulder. I would've thought she was really mad, but she was giggling.

"But it was worth it, right?" I responded, smiling.

"Of course," she smiled.

I slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at her hand.

"It's beautiful, Beck."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

I know that sounded cheesy, but I meant every word of it.

**A/N I know I did the same thing with the ring in my other story, but I wrote this one first, and kinda forgot. So, yeah. Anyway, I know this is expected for them to get married in just about any Bori fanfic, but I just had to. Sorry. **

**lillli: Here's the REAL story w/ the changed name. Sorry for the confusion.**

**a novelist: thanks :D**

**Victoria: 1.) Where do you see any grammar mistakes? Cause I checked the grammar like 50x before I updated.2.) Yeah, I'm gonna work on a story like that later. 3.) OK then. No need to share. Sorry. 4.) How would you know? 5.) Thanks **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Here's Chapter nine! …, nine is a weird word if you think about it… anyways, hope you like! Sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter will be up in 3…2…1… you get it.**

ToriPOV

It's a girl! 6 months after I got engaged to Beck, Logan Oliver came along. I know that Logan is considered to be a boy's name, but I thought it would be a cute name for a baby girl. When she turned three, she would be the flower girl at our wedding. **(A/N I know 3 years is a long time to wait for a wedding, but I didn't know who else to make the flower girl. Sorry.) **I could imagine her in a little dress, skipping down the aisle and tossing rose petals. She would be adorable. Cat would be one of the bridesmaids and her son, Joey, would be the ring bearer. Trina would be the other bridesmaid. André would be Beck's best man. It was going to be perfect.

***3 years later (Jade has been gone for 4 yrs.)***

BeckPOV

"I do," I smiled as we recited those words that we've all been dreaming about since we were little.

"You may kiss the bride," my next favorite words. I leaned over and kissed my beautiful wife. Our family and friends were sitting in their chairs, balling their eyes out. The happiest day of my entire life. I picked up Logan and kissed her on the cheek.

"Someday, when you grow up, I'm gonna walk YOU down the aisle." She had no idea what was going on, but I didn't care. Tori ran up to me, looking ecstatic.

"Guess where our honeymoon is?" She was about to burst, and didn't even give me the chance to answer, "We're going on a cruise!"

**A/N there you go! Hope you liked it! OK, I'm losing my reviewers! I know that a lot of people have been putting me on alert, and favoriting me and stuff, but reviews are cool too. They're actually even better. So PLEASE review! If I don't get…say, 5 more reviews for this chap, I might just trash it and remake it into an oneshot, like it was supposed to be. Thanks!**

**osnapitzjess: np (: your stories are all really good :D. Oh, and thanks for the awesome reviews to my stories too.**

**Godess of the Sands: thanks(: I love them together too (DUH!). **

**lillli: Thanks so much! And thanks for being such a loyal reviewer! **

**ramy4eva211: I swear, your reviews always make my day :D. Like, seriously, I was having a pretty bad day, then, I read your review and BAM! good day. haha **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill**

**A/N OK, this is officially my shortest chapter yet. Sorry.**

BeckPOV

"That's great!" I practically screamed, "How'd you manage that?"

Tori bit her lip, "Well…" she began, kind of nervous, "I sent Jade a letter, saying we were getting married…and she sent back a really sweet letter, along with these tickets."

I sighed, "Should we go? She might be trying to get revenge…" I really wanted to go, I really did…but what if Jade tried to get revenge on us? Then what would we do? There's nowhere to hide on a cruise ship.

"Come on Beck! We can go! We'll bring Logan with us, it will be great! Jade's not going to try anything."

She sounded so sure, but her eyes said otherwise.

**A/N Sorry for the shortness, 2 chapters in one day is pretty good…I probably should've made them one…but oh well. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nope. Sorry**

**A/N OK, I tried to make this chapter as stretched out as possible, sorry if I babbled a little. Hope you like it!**

***About to board the cruise ship, ToriPOV***

Logan was squirming anxiously in my arms. This was her first time going…well, anywhere really.

"Mommy, Mommy, I wanna go on da boat!" she squealed.

"I know, honey. We're almost there," I answered.

We were all really excited. It was beautiful outside, and we were only a couple people away from being on the boat. None of us have ever been on a cruise before. It was a first time for all of us. Beck was standing next to me, his hand laced around my waist. I turned my head to the side and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"No reason," I answered, smiling. He laughed and grabbed Logan from my arms.

"You ready to go on a cruise, Logan?" She giggled at Beck.

"Yeah! Cwuse! Cwuse! Cwuse!" she cheered, bouncing around in Beck's arms. He laughed and kissed Logan on the forehead. How cute. We were next in line. I gave the man our tickets and he gave us a room key.

(**A/N I've never been on a cruise myself, so I don't really know how it all works. Sorry**)

We boarded the boat and walked to our room, 5J. It was pretty small, but we didn't really care. It had two full beds, one on either side of the room. They were nailed to the floor. There was a nightstand next to each bed, and two dressers on the other side of the room. They were also nailed to the floor. And then there was a desk with a chair. Also nailed. Plus, there was a bathroom connected to our little room. It was pretty cool. Beck had put Logan on the floor, and she waddled over to one of the beds. But, she was too short to get up on top of it.

"Mommy, Daddy, can you help me?" She whined. Beck laughed a little and then walked over towards her to help.

"Sure, squirt," he picked her up and spun her around, then gently landed her on the bed. She was giggling the whole time.

"Can I sweep in da big girl bed, all by myself?" She asked, hopefully. I thought it over for a minute. Her 4th birthday was coming up soon, and she slept in her own bed back at home, but I wasn't sure if it was safe, with us being on a boat and all.

"Well…" I began, and I was having a hard time working up the courage to say 'no' to her big brown eyes, "I guess…IF we can get a bed rail, so you don't fall out of bed at night."

"Yay! Thank you, Mommy!" She cheered with excitement. She ran over to me and hugged my legs. Now to go see if I can get that bedrail…

BeckPOV

Tori left to go see if she could get a bed rail, and brought Logan with her, so I'm pretty much all alone here. And I'm really bored. So, I decided to take a little tour of the boat. I started down at the first floor. That's where the lobby was. There are other levels below that, but they just have rooms, rooms, and more rooms. Anyways, on the lobby level, there were tons of stores. Souvenir shops, coffee shops, beach stores, anything you could think of. I peeked into every one of them. Then there was an information booth. There were tons of brochures, and I took some interesting ones. Tori was in line at the booth, and she waved. I waved back, winked, and kept walking on my little tour. There were spas, smoothie shops, ice cream stands, and of course pools. I saw a flier for a swimming lesson, ages and up. Logan's 4th birthday was in a couple days, and it would be nice for her to learn to swim. I picked up a flier and kept walking.

I was about to start heading back to the room, when someone caught my attention. It was a pale, dark haired girl who looked a lot like…Jade. I spun around and walked as fast as I could in the other direction. I walked all the way back to our room, never looking back.

But then, I had the strange feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around quickly, but no one was behind me. Weird. I opened the door and went inside. Torus was trying to install the bed rail, but wasn't really understanding the directions. Logan was sitting on the bed, totally unaware of what was going on. I laughed a little.

"You need some help there?" Tori turned around.

"Please?" she said, pouting a little.

"Of course," I said, and then kneeled down beside her. I started working on the bedrail. I was down in all of 30 seconds.

"Thanks," Tori said, then leaned in to kiss my cheek. But, I turned my head to the side, so that her lips landed on mine.

When we pulled apart, she was blushing a little bit.

"Hey, babe, I need to talk to you," I said, and Tori frowned.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"Well…um…I saw Jade," I began, and Tori gasped. I finished what I was going to say, "We should probably be careful; we wouldn't want her trying to pull anything on us…or Logan."

Logan's head shot up at the mention of her name.

"What's wong, Daddy?" she said.

"Nothing's wrong, honey, we're fine," she shrugged and went back to staring off into space.

"It's OK, she's probably just here enjoying the cruise like the rest of us," Tori tried to convince me, and I went along with it, for Logan and Tori's sake.

"Well…OK. But we should still be careful," I said, and Tori nodded.

"Hey, Logan, you want to go get some ice cream?" I asked, and she started bouncing and cheering.

"Ice cweam, ice cweam, ice cweam!" she squealed, and I threw my head back and laughed.

"Ice cream it is, then," I lifted her off the bed and headed for the door.

JadePOV

This is great. Tori and Beck are on board, with their kid. And now I know where they're staying. This was going to be perfect. Uh-oh, they're coming for the door, gotta run.

**A/N There it is! My longest chapter yet. Hope you liked…no, loved it! Glad you all liked the idea for her being named Logan, I wasn't really sure how it would go over.**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Sorry, I wish Jade wasn't evil, but that was kind of what I had planned. Really sorry. Hope you still like it!**

**liviblueeyes: Hope that's long enough for you . **

**Goddess of the Sands: Sorry, none of 'that' right now. I'll try to get one of 'those' chapters up later. I wrote this before I read that comment. Sorry. **

**lillli: Thanks! So much! Glad you like my story! And don't worry, before is forgiven and forgotten. **


	13. Help

**A/N -OK, this chapter is just one big A/N. Here's my reason: in one of the upcoming chapters, there is going to be an OC. And, well, I'm having trouble naming him. He will be related to Jade, and is very sleazy, pushy, arrogant, and generally annoying. Now, I've thought of Matt, Mark, and Justin, but they seemed too boring. I thought of JT, but I absolutely love that name and think it wouldn't be good for the bad guy…any suggestions? Thanks! Oh, and I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews. Say, 5 reviews before I post the next chap? Thanks, bye. ~peanutbutterpickle22**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N and the winner is…Victor! Haha that name just sounded so perfect. And I liked the name Ivan as well, so that's his middle name. **

**Shout out to ScissorLuvCallie, lillli and sillybandz12 for the name ideas! And thanks to everyone else too! **

ToriPOV

Beck just told me one of the scariest things ever. I may have acted like I didn't care…but trust me, I cared. Of anyone else in the whole world that could've been on this cruise with us, it just had to be the one that hates our guts. Ugh.

***Logan's Birthday***

LoganPOV

Today I am 4 years old! I'm not a baby anymore, that's for sure. Mommy and Daddy keep talking about some girl named 'Jade', but I don't know who that is. Today was my first day of swimming lessons. They were very fun. I still can't swim, but I will soon. Now, I'm with Mommy and Daddy at the arcade. There are lots of games here for us to play. Uh-oh…where are Mommy and Daddy. I started crying. Then, a nice lady came and picked me up.

"Hi, sweetie. My name is Jade. What's your name?" The nice lady said. So this must be the Jade girl Mommy and Daddy were talking about.

"My name is Logan. Today, I tuwned 4," I held up my fingers to show her how old I was, "I lost my Mommy and Daddy," I told her.

"OK, I'll help you find them," She said, "What's your last name?"

"Oliver. My Mommy and Daddy are Beck and Tori Oliver," I told her, so she could help me find them. She smirked.

"Oh, really? I know them! Here, why don't I take you back to my room, so I can call them to pick you up?" she started walking towards the door with me. But then, I heard Daddy's voice calling my name.

"No! Mommy and Daddy are here! I can hear Daddy!" She didn't listen, and just took me out of the arcade. I yelled for Mommy and Daddy, but Jade put her hand over my mouth. I tried to kick, but Jade wouldn't let go. Where were my Mommy and Daddy?

BeckPOV

"Tori…where's Logan?" I looked around for my daughter.

"Oh she's right…" Tori turned to point to where Logan was once standing, but paused when she wasn't there, "Uh-oh."

I frantically started searching for Logan.

"Logan? Logan?" I screamed, but I got no response. With Jade on the boat with us, Logan was in terrible danger right now. Oh gosh, I hope she's alright. If she's gone, I don't know what I would do. That's when I saw Jade walking out the door…carrying Logan! I pushed through the crowd to get to her. Jade's hand was over Logan's mouth, and she was kicking and obviously trying to scream.

"Tori! Jade has Logan!" I told Tori, but kept running to try to get to her. Tori followed close behind. When I finally got out of the arcade, I chased after Jade. Unfortunately, she heard me coming, and ran faster.

"Jade! Stop!" I screamed, but she completely ignored me. Then, she ducked into her room, and shut the door. I pounded on the door, and I could hear Logan on the other side. Tori was right next to me, also pounding on the door.

"Open this door right now!" we both screamed, but got no answer.

"Tori, go get security, I'll stay here to make sure they don't take her anywhere," I told Tori, and she went running.

ToriPOV

I ran down to the lobby, to go look for help. There was a gigantic line. I was NOT going to wait in the line, with my daughter's life on the line. I ran straight up to the desk. I could hear people complaining behind me, but I ignored them, this was more important.

"Excuse me, Miss, you need to wait in line like everyone else," the lady at the front desk gestured toward the line.

"No, I don't. Someone took my daughter and is holding her hostage in their room. I need help, now," the lady's eyes widened, as she called for security.

"What room would that be, Ma'am?" she asked.

"Um…6K," I answered worriedly.

"OK," she picked up a phone and called security, "Hello, we need assistance up at the front desk, there has been a kidnapping…mhm…OK…hurry…thank you," I listened in on her end of the phone conversation, and 2 very…large security guards were there within a couple of seconds. They talked with the lady at the desk for a minute, and then sent she them down to Jade's room. I followed closely behind. When we got there, Beck was pacing back and forth in front of the room.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, they're still inside, but it's very silent in there, I don't know what's going on," He explained, and the guards nodded. They knocked on the door.

"Open this door immediately, or we will be forced to break it down," one of the guards said. There was no answer. One of the guards kicked down the door. Jade and some other guy were sitting at a table, supposedly eating. Logan was nowhere to be seen. They looked confused.

"May we help you?" Jade asked. She was trying to seem innocent, but I could tell that she was hiding something. There was a moment of awkward silence, until finally one of the guards spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are going to need to search your room real quick," he explained.

"Sure," said Jade, and they started searching for Logan. Beck and I helped. Logan was nowhere to be found. Last place to search was the bathroom. "Oh, no, you probably shouldn't go in there it-," she began, but I went in anyways. I stepped inside and there I saw…no one. At all. I know that they took Logan, but they must've done something with her.

"Where did you take her?" I asked Jade, flames in my eyes.

"Who?" Jade asked, as if she was clueless. I scowled at her.

"My daughter!" I screamed at her.

"Well, um, if your child isn't here, then she obviously didn't take her," one of the guards spoke up, "and you will be given a warning for false accusation, I'm sorry ma'am, but that's just how things work around here."

I scowled at Jade again. The guards talked to Beck for a little bit, and I could see tears welling up in his eyes. The guards told us that if we got two more warnings, we would never be able to go on another cruise ever again. With that, they left.

"What did you do to her?" I asked Jade.

"Oh, we have your precious little daughter, and would be happy to return her to you…under one little condition," Jade smirked.

"What do you want, Jade?" I asked, trying not to take out all my anger on her face, with my fist.

"Well, you see that guy sitting over there," Jade gestured toward the guy who was sitting at the table with her earlier, who had now made his way to sit over on the bed, "that's my brother, Victor Ivan West. He is only one year younger than me and, well, he's never had a real girlfriend before…"

I could tell where this was going, and I didn't like the sound of it. I moved closer to Beck, who slipped his arms around my waist protectively.

"So, that's where you come in," Jade began again,"Tori, I want you to date my brother."

Beck scowled, "yeah, right, like Tori's ever going to want to date anyone related to you."

I looked up at Beck, and kissed him on the cheek, "Beck, you know I love you, but this is a matter of whether or not Logan comes home safely."

Beck thought it over for a minute, "I love you too Tori, but are you sure?"

"Positive," I began, and then whispered in his ear so only he could hear what I was saying, "besides, we'll still be living in the same room."

Beck smirked. We both turned to Jade, "Deal," we said in unison. Jade smirked, and then turned towards the bathroom. When she returned, she was carrying Logan, who was tied up, with duct tape across her mouth. She handed her over. I untied her then ripped the duct tape off of Logan's mouth, and she screamed.

"I'm so sorry, baby, but there's really no other way to do that," I explained.

"It's OK, Mommy, I'm just glad to be back with you," She wrapped her arms around my neck, and cried into my shoulder. I turned to Beck.

"Beck, why don't you take Logan back to the room, I'll be there in a minute," I handed Logan over to Beck, and they left. I turned to Victor.

"Look, I know that I have to date you, but if you try anything, I will hurt you," I said.

"Yeah, you can definitely hurt me," he said sarcastically. I turned and left. This was going to be a loooooong cruise…

**A/N OK, there you go, a little bit of drama . Oh, and in chapter 11, I realized I made a couple mistakes. It was supposed to say 'ages 4 and up' and 'I was done in all of 30 seconds'. Sorry about that. Yes, I know Logan has some very…advanced speaking for a 4 year old, but I don't really know how to write little kid thoughts. Sorry again. Anyways, 5 reviews for next chapter. Thanks! ~peanutbutterpickle22**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N not my best chapter yet, but I was really tired when I wrote this. Sorry.**

BeckPOV

This was pure torture. Being forced to watch the love of my life be with someone else, even if it was pretend. It's only been about a week, but I couldn't take it. This was the sleaziest plan ever. Even if it did get us Logan back, and I got to be with Tori every night, I still couldn't stand this idea. I went to Jade's room.

I knocked on her door, "Jade, open up, I need to talk to you." I heard footsteps, and then the door opened.

"Hey, Beck, come on in," she said, trying to flirt with me. But I wasn't falling for it.

"Look, Jade, you've tortured us enough. You're not getting me back, and Tori's definitely not going to fall for that lowlife you call your brother," I told Jade, but she was having none of that, "and besides, Tori's being purely tortured, and she never did anything to you."

Jade rolled her eyes at me, "Yes, she did do something to me. She stole you from me. And, I will get you back someday Beck, someday…" she said, and it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Oh, and from what I heard last night, when Tori was over here with my brother, she's definitely not being tortured."

My eyes practically popped out of my eye sockets. Tori _slept _with that sleaze bag? How could she? Didn't want to believe Jade, but for some reason I did. I ran out of her room to go find Tori. I found her at a coffee shop with Victor. I grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side.

"Excuse me," she said to Victor, "What is it, Beck, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, you tell me," she looked at me, confused, as if I was speaking foreign.

"What?" she asked.

"Jade told me you…slept with Victor. Did you? Please say you didn't," I said.

Tori looked down and bit her lip, "Well…" she began, "Yes, I did, but he forced me. He's so much stronger than me, and I couldn't escape. I'm so sorry, Beck."

"I knew this was a bad idea," I said, and walked over towards Victor.

"No! Beck, don't! They might take Logan away again!" I stopped in my tracks, and turned back towards Tori.

"OK. I won't do anything, for Logan's sake. But, remember, if he tries anything on you, you can always talk to me," I kissed Tori on the cheek, and she walked back over to Victor. I sighed and went back to our room. Logan was at her friend's room, who she had met at her swim lessons. Her name was Jo, **(A/N yeah, I know another boy's name for a girl, but I think it's cute) **and she just turned 4 as well. Logan was spending the night with her tonight, so I didn't have to worry about taking care of her. Her parents were very nice people, and we had become good friends. Hmm… Logan's not home tonight…and Tori should be getting back in a couple hours…well…I think I know what to do…

***Later that day, still Beck POV***

I heard the door open, and Tori walked inside. I had just taken a shower and had only a towel wrapped around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom to greet Tori.

"Hey Be-," she began, but was cut off when she actually saw me.

"Hey, babe," I said in a flirty tone, stepping closer to Tori, "Logan is spending the night at Jo's house tonight."

Tori smirked. She knew where this was going. I locked the door, and leaned towards Tori, pressing my lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss. I picked her up and set her down on the bed. My tongue traced the bottom of her lip, and she let it in. She was wearing a strapless dress with a zipper on the back. I played with the zipper for a little bit, before slowly pulling it down her back. I pulled my lips away from hers.

"I love you, Tori," I whispered against her lips. And, well, you know what happened after that.

**A/N OK, this is my last chapter for awhile cause I'm going to Florida! **

**HeavenlyAngel34: So…you loved it? Haha **

**GemmaLeigh: Yeah, that was probably my favorite line to write **

**lillli: I know, isn't Jade a B***h?**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm back from Florida! I was so happy to see those 5 little coments when I came home :D thanks. OK,the beginning of this chapter was really hard to write, so sorry if it's a little…weird. It was the best I could do after 2 hours in a plane, and another 2 hours in a car. Hope you like it!**

***3 days until the end of the cruise***

ToriPOV

Dating this Victor guy is pure torture. The fact that he's related to Jade only makes it worse. He's arrogant, pushy, aggressive and just plain annoying. No wonder he's never had a girlfriend before. Ugh. I wish this cruise could just be over, so me and Beck could just go home and be together, without Jade or Victor getting in the way. 3 more days…3 more days…this 3 month cruise has seemed like way longer than that. Seemed more like 3 years. Well, I'm pregnant now again. Whether it was Beck or that dirt bag, Victor, I may never know. I just hope it's Beck's. I guess I'll just find out when he/she is born.

Well, it's only 3 days until this cruise is over. Now I can hear yelling from around the corner…

"She's mine! You can't have her!" Shouted a voice that sounded like Victor.

"No! She's _my wife_! She wouldn't even think to date you if you wouldn't take Logan!" That sounded like Beck.

I walked around the corner to see Beck and Victor having an argument about me, I guess. Logan was holding onto my leg and was whimpering.

"Mommy, why is that guy yelling at Daddy?" Her little voice came from beneath me.

"I don't know, honey. Hey, look, there's Jo. Why don't you go play with her?" I tried to distract her, so she didn't have to see them fighting. She smiled and walked over to her. Jo's mom looked up at me, and I gave her an apologetic look, gesturing towards Beck and Victor. She nodded and took Logan and Jo to go play. I walked towards Beck and Victor.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" They spun around to face me.

"Go away, Tori!" Victor yelled at me, shoving my shoulder. Beck growled at him.

"You leave her alone!" He yelled, pushing Victor.

"I can do whatever I want!" he screamed back at Beck. I was standing dangerously close to the edge of the boat. I started to take a step away. Then, Victor started walking towards me.

"Come on, Tori. Tell him you love me, not him. He's not right for you, he should be with Jade. Come give me a kiss, unless you want me to take your precious little girl again," he started taunting me. I continued walking backwards, forgetting about the edge of the boat. I pressed my lips together and folded my arms over my chest. Beck was trying to push Victor away from me, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, Victor leaped at me, and I jumped backwards, falling over the edge. I grabbed the railing, but it was wet and slippery.

"Tori!" Beck yelled, reaching over to grab my arm. Victor grabbed my other arm. I could only begin to imagine what he was going to do. He turned to Beck.

"Look, let's make a little deal here. I will pull Tori back up IF I can have her. But, if not, I guess I'll just have to let her go. And if you even think to call security on me, you will never see Tori or Logan ever again," I looked up at Beck, and I could tell he was contemplating whether or not to let him have me. He looked down at me and mouthed 'I love you'. I mouthed 'I love you too' back at him. He smiled a little bit. He turned to Victor and began talking to him. I wasn't really listening though, because I saw something, well someone, out of the corner of my eye.

It was Logan. I coughed a little and she looked up and saw me.

"Mommy!" she yelled and ran over to me.

"Shh! Mommy needs your help, go tell Jo's Mommy to get security, okay? Hurry up," I whispered to her. Neither Beck nor Victor could hear my, because they were still talking. Logan ran off to go get help.

I heard Beck sigh, "Fine, you can have her. But, you have to promise to be good to her, and don't make her do anything she doesn't want to do," he said, and I gasped, "I'm so sorry Tori. But, I'd rather have you alive with him, than dead."

I nodded, it was a very reasonable explanation **(A/N hahaa big words:D)**. But still, we won't have to deal with that because the security walked in right on time.

"Put your hands up!" The guard said, before realizing what he just told them to do, "wait, no. Don't do that. Pull up the girl."

Beck and Victor hoisted me up onto the ship, and I collapsed into Beck's arms. He held me against his chest, and I felt safe. But, I was still incredibly angry at Victor. Who wouldn't be? Just then, Logan came out from…wherever she was, and practically talked me.

"Mommy, are you OK?" she screamed into my ear.

"Yes, Mommy's fine sweetie. It's all OK now. You did a good job," I reassured her, stroking her hair. Was it really 'all OK'?

I have no clue.

**A/N I was watching the Titanic not too long ago, and I just HAD to write this. This chapter was actually the whole point of the entire story. So, I hope I did a good job. I honestly don't know how many more chapters I can write in this. Anyways, 5 reviews for the next chapter.**

**lillli:… I like you (: you're cool. I swear, you have nothing bad to say.**

**InuKikfan4ever: I know! Just writing that part made me want to murder Jade lol.**

**twilight sucks badley: ik! Aren't they! And I totally agree with your screen name(;**

**One more thing, for all you Bori fans out there: there is an episode coming up soon called 'Beck Falls for Tori'. Soo cute, right? On the downside, it MIGHT just be a pun but, who knows? Oh yeah, the actors :D haha. **


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own practically nothing…yet**

**A/N OK, so I decided that this is my last chapter. Go ahead, cry, it's OK. Oh, and I have something to say, for all you Bade fans out there (which, for the record, I really don't get) . OK, I think that the reason WE like Bori is because were actually waiting for something, in anticipation. Meanwhile, Bade is already together, and there's really nothing to wait for. Same with iCarly's Seddie. Anyways, here's the final chap. Hope you like it!**

**Driving home from the cruise**

BeckPOV

The drive home from the cruise was really awkward. Logan was talking our ears off for half the ride home, telling us about how much fun she had, and thanking us a million times for bringing her along.

"Thank you thank you thank you," she screamed into our ears "I had soooo much fun!"

I didn't blame her. Aside from the whole thing with Victor, it was a really fun cruise.

"OK, sweetie, we get it. You had fun on the cruise. You're very welcome for bringing you," Tori said, trying not to giggle. I laughed a little bit too.

Finally, sometime in the middle of our drive, Logan fell asleep in the backseat. Tori sighed, "I'm gonna miss her being a little girl."

"Yeah, me too," I replied.

"Well…um…you don't really have too, that much," she said, and I was very confused.

"Um, what?" I asked, still very confused.

"Well…um…you see…um. Don't freak out…again…but…I'm pregnant," she stuttered nervously. I didn't know how to respond. I wasn't mad or anything, just a little sad. I didn't know whether it was mine or the sleazebag, Victor's.

"Um…do you know…who's it is?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Uh…nope…" She replied, just as awkwardly.

"Oh…" I said, and I was afraid she would think I was getting mad, so I tried to comfort her, "How about we make a deal? If it is Victor's, we don't tell him or her until they get older, OK?"

"It's a deal," she said, smiling. She leaned over and kissed my cheek, "I'm glad you're not mad like last time," she whispered into my ear.

"Hey, that was the old me, babe. I promise never to freak out like that ever again," I began, "but, could you please not bring that up? It makes me feel like a jerk." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"No problem, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's OK," I reassured.

**Back home**

ToriPOV

When we got home, Beck carried Logan up to her room. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. I kissed her too, then turned off the light, turned on her nightlight, then left her alone to sleep. I walked into the living room where Beck was.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, smiling, "what do you want to watch?"

"Hmmmm, how about _Titanic,_" I said, "after all, we were just on a cruise."

"Sure! I'll make some popcorn, you start the movie," He said, then left to go make the popcorn.

A couple minutes later, we were sitting on the couch watching _Titanic. _I sat on the couch with my legs on Beck's lap. His arm was draped over my shoulder, his other over my legs.

"Hey, Beck…why did you say yes?" I asked, meaning when he gave me up to Victor. But he obviously didn't know what I meant.

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"Why did you say Victor could have me?" I repeated my question, a little more detailed this time.

"You REALLY thought I was gonna let him have you? Pshh yeah, right," Beck said, laughing a little.

"Huh?" I asked, as it was my turn to be confused.

"I was going to make him believe he could have you, then, I was gonna kick him in the…low stomach…and run to find security," he explained to me.

"Thank goodness! I was terrified!" I squeaked, and he laughed a little again. I joined him this time.

"I love you, Beck Oliver," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Tori…Oliver," he reminded me of my newfound last name. I cuddled up against him, and he kissed my head. I fell asleep in his arms.

So, Yes. It really was 'all OK'.

**A/N Ok, there yah go, the last chapter! I swear, I hated writing the last chapter, because it made me all upset . **

**ScissorLuvCallie: glad to know that even though you hate Bori, you still loved my story :D. That gives me warm fuzzies (;. (O my gosh, that first sentence rhymed :O) **

**InuKikfan4ever: Oh I know right? I already saw the commercial things, but they don't say anything about Beck in them **sigh**.**

**Godess of the Sands: I know, I love the idiot cop :D haha.**

**Memyselfandmusic: I know, that's why I try not to do TOO much. I think it's kind of weird to write, but I don't mind reading It that much. **

**Please Review! Thanks! ~peanutbutterpickle22**


End file.
